Breaking Point
by MalfoysMxgic
Summary: "I don't need your damn help Malfoy. I'm doing fine on my own." Hermione hisses. "Everyone has a breaking point Granger, question is; How far have you got to bend them before they break?" After moving to the US, Hermione thought she might finally get some peace. Until she is paired with Malfoy on a case. [Post-Hogwarts] [Rated M for mature themes] [contains triggers]
1. Chapter O N E

**A/N; Rated T because of profanities and sensitive subjects.**

 **Please note this fic does include trigger subjects like Miscarriage. Only read if you are okay with this.**

 **I will update sporadically (depending on when I finish the chapters.)**

 **This fanfic will also be up on Wattpad once it's fully completed. I will leave the user down once ive uploaded it.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling. If I was, I never would've stuck Ron with Hermione in the first place, hence why this is a Dramione fanfic.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **23 / 03 / 2002 [Hermione]**

Its been four years since the defeat of Voldemort, and for the first 24 months, chaos reigned throughout Britain. The light side demanded all ex-death eaters were to be given the kiss, or long-term imprisonment in Azkaban, regardless of their contribution towards the light side near the end. After 5 months of careful deliberation, only the death eaters that pleaded guilty in trial were put in Azkaban. As for the rest? They remained under house arrest or supervision for two years. Nothing else could be done without some higher authority. Which of course was non-existent, as the ministry was broken, Kingsley was declared temporary leadership as it was believed no one had a stable mindset due to the events of the second wizarding war to have a vote. A variety of parties were formed in a hope that the government would listen to their conditions and input on what needs to happen next. As a result, the Minister implemented a rehabilitation scheme or a hefty fine for the death eaters that either had no choice or switched sides.

During the first month after the war, I travelled straight to Australia to restore my parent's memories. The counter spell never worked. The obliviate charm had been too strong and was left on my parent's mind for longer than expected. Maybe I could've found a spell that would restore their memories but seeing them living the happy muggle life they should've been given in the first place, I decided against searching.

For those 2 years, Harry and Ginny tried to stay out of the limelight, as did I. Ron however enjoyed the glory he gained from being 1/3 of the group that ultimately took down Voldemort. This was expected, being one of the youngest in a huge family meant that he was bound to have a lack of attention growing up, yet knowing Ronald for as long as we have, we didn't expect him to become so materialistic.

Ron managed to buy a large city house for us in Wizarding London out of his gold he earned for his contribution to the war, it was an unnecessary purchase; a 4-bedroom mansion was more than enough for a two-person household, but Ron had insisted on getting the best. Myself and Ronald attempted to uphold a relationship because of our (what we thought back then was love) and to appease the public, after all it was expected for the 'Golden Princess' and the '2nd war hero' to get together. Not that it mattered, our entire relationship was a failure.

I didn't live up to Ron's new lifestyle and Ron wouldn't give up a slither of fame. It was because of that we decided it was better to just remain friends. Don't get me wrong, I loved Ron and probably always will, just not in the way everyone hoped.

Shortly after Ron and I split, I met a muggle named David Pierce.

We met in Ikea- the furniture store. He was just a brown haired, lean figure laying on a bed, testing out how comfortable it was. I think that's what drew me to him, his character just oozed the word 'Different'. I approached him, and we swapped contacts.

After that encounter, it quickly turned into more- Looking back, I realise that our relationship escalated way too fast. But after the war, I felt like doing something for myself. something reckless- like moving in with a good-looking muggle only 2 months after we met.

I suppose I should've waited longer. Should've known that someone that good-natured was too good to be true.

Within 4 months David proceeded to show his real side. He started getting mad at every little thing, at first, I was willing to accept his initial change in character. After all the stories he had told me about his rough childhood and the death of his sister, I had simply blamed his actions on his childhood trauma. But for two years, his attitude worsened. He would start leaving early mornings claiming he was going to job interviews when I knew fully well he had no intention of getting a job, I know this because on countless occasions we had arguments on who should and shouldn't be going out and getting income. It never even occurred to me that David was cheating, I was too busy trying to hide my witch identity that I barely even stopped to consider the reasons why he had discrepancies in the times he returned home.

About 7 months into our failing relationship, I found out I was carrying our first child. Shamefully I considered giving him/her up for adoption, knowing that David wouldn't be able to provide proper love and care for it- and I wouldn't have to raise a child with a man I knew had no compassion and love in him. Dismissing the idea as quickly as it came, I decided to tell him that we were expecting, but the night I planned to tell him, he came back drunk and reeking of alcohol.

* * *

 _[14/02/2000]_

 _The sound of keys jamming into the door awoke the woman asleep on the sofa._

 _"David?" Hermione yawned and sat upright._

 _A man in his early 20's stumbled drunkenly into the table, knocking over the now stone-cold surprise dinner Hermione had prepped._

 _He started mumbling what Hermione had assumed to be a string of names._

 _"Seriously David! This is the last straw! To think, I was willing to raise our child with you! I don't know what's got into you, but you have changed so much. It may not look like I am struggling but I am! Only you wouldn't know that because you are so consumed in your own affairs, you don't have time to recognise mine. I understand that you had a bad upbringing, or that you're still recovering from the death of your sister. But so have I! You seem to forget that I am your girlfriend not your carer for merlin's sake!"_

 _D_ _avid moved remarkably fast considering he was extremely drunk into Hermione's line of sight. A disgusted noise came out of his mouth before he pressed his nose down to hers. A waft of vodka breath coated Hermione's face as he shouted the following._

 _"This is what I mean. You say some weird shit like 'Merlins sake' or 'Godric'. You think I've changed, but guess what? I've always been the same, If anything, it's you keeping secrets you stupid cow! So ill say this; I don't want no bloody kid with you! I'm willing to bet the rest of my fortune that the damned kid isn't even mine."_

 _R_ _age seeped through me. Without any control over my composure. I punched David square around the face "How dare you accuse me of cheating! Its evident enough that I am the only one in this relationship who has been faithful. If you really didn't want a child that much. You never should've had sex with me you complete arsehole!"_

 _Without warning. He picked up a wooden chair next to the strewn food on the floor and launched it, making contact with Hermione's stomach. Falling to the floor, Hermione instinctively clutched her belly. Grabbing her wand out of her pocket, she apparated to the Leaky cauldron._

* * *

After disapparating to the Leaky cauldron those years ago, I made the impulse decision to move out, as I certainly wasn't going back to our place. And rather than staying in Britain, I chose to immigrate to America- wanting to leave all the bad memories of the war and David behind.

After searching online for suitable homes, I found a small apartment in Wizarding New York. My apartment has one en-suite bedroom, (which I believed is an adequate amount of space for just myself) a kitchen, bathroom and living room. The living room is simple and white, complete with light oak furniture and a soft white leather couch. My bedroom also has white walls except for a deep blue feature wall. A white wood bed base, white duvet and deep blue throws and cushions to match the feature wall is placed dead centre to the largest wall. On one side of the room is a large shelf occupied by hundreds of books. The other side has a desk with numerous M.A.C.U.S.A files neatly organised. When I first moved out, I never had much to move in the first place, most of it was left at Davids, and the rest were subsequently destroyed during the war to avoid being traced back to my Parents.

I've kept in contact with anyone from back home. Shortly after leaving David, which shocked everyone as they believed we were going great, Harry and the Weasleys offered me a room in their homes. They hadn't have even needed to offer because I knew I would always be welcome, but I didn't want to cohabitate with anyone because that meant I needed to rely on more people.

Despite slowly recovering from the past ordeals I went through. My first week in America went well; I had a load of prospective job opportunities (despite already accepting my job at M.A.C.U.S.A) and had already bought my flat outright.

Then, I had a turn for the worst.

I had been pregnant for just over four months. And as I was washing up some dishes, I felt hot liquid pour from my womb. Upon seeing blood, I apparated to Bakers Street, which I knew had St Merlins (The American wizarding hospital) at the end of.

After two hours of tests, I was told I had lost my baby.

I didn't even know what gender it would've been.

The first year was absolute agony. Most days I couldn't find a reason to get out of bed, instead I would wallow in self-pity, letting my childish-fantasies consume me. In the beginning, I had convinced myself that my I was going to receive a call from the hospital telling me that they had conducted my tests wrong and that my baby was still healthily growing inside me.

The calls never came.

After that, I put myself into my work. Using it as a distraction at every opportunity.

* * *

 **M.A.C.U.S.A**

 **Auror Department**

 **Deputy-Head office.**

 **23 / 03 / 2005**

"Hermione, there is someone who wants to speak to you." A raven-haired head pops out through my door to ask.

"I would really appreciate it if you could send them away for the moment Jesse, I'm extremely busy right now." Jesse is my intern. He graduated from Ilvermorny a year ago with 8 outstanding grades and 1 exceeds expectations, though looking at him, you never would've guessed his intelligence the way he presents himself.

Biting his lip, He hesitantly comes to stand in the door frame. "It's kind of important." He mutters.

I sigh, I already have enough on my plate with my latest publicity assignment for the MHP, regardless of who's knocking. "Fine. Send them in."

The office door creaks open, familiar brown-haired witch waltzes in. Hermione lifts her head up at the sudden movement. A flash of amusement is shown in the witchs green orbs. Hermione stands up to greet the girl in a bone crushing hug.

"Hadley?! Oh my gosh Hadley?! how are you? What are you even doing here?!" Hermione exclaims.

It's been 3 months since I last saw Hadley. Hadley and I work for M.A.C.U.S.A, she works in my old department, The department for liberation of magic creatures. But since I started working in the Auror department, she requested to be transferred to the New Zealand congress.

We met at the M.A.C.U.S.A charity ball after we were 'one-upping' each other with our donations. I ended up donating the most of course, mainly because after purchasing my flat, I had almost a purebloods number of galleons left over, so I donated almost half to a variety of different charities. The rest of my fortune went into a bank account. Since that night, Hadley and I have been best friends since.

"Nice to see you too" Hadley pants out. "but if you could just loosen your hug for just a moment maybe we could have a proper conversation." She jokes.

I loosen my hold on her, nervously wiping my hands on my trousers. "Sorry, we just haven't seen each other in ages. Explain to me why and how you are even here?"

Hadley rolls her eyes. "well, there's this thing muggles call an aeroplane. Quite fascinating actu-"

"-Please smart ass. I'm a Muggleborn remember? If anything I would know infinitely more about aeroplanes than you. Now, a proper answer please?" Hermione jokingly scolds.

"Well the New Zealand department for liberation for magical creatures burnt down after a small dragon escaped from a smuggler."

A smile reaches my ears at the news. "Hadley that's great?! Well not about the whole 'New Zealand congress burning down', but the fact that you get to come back for a while is excellent news!?"

Hadley bows her head; a soft sigh escapes her lips before muttering. "yeah but I go back in two days."

"Well, Im finished for today so I suppose if you're free right now too, we can go get a coffee and catch up?" I dejectedly ask.

Without giving a response. Hadley grabs my arm to side-along to Burleys Coffee shop.

* * *

 **[Draco]**

 **23 / 03 / 2005**

The café floor is bustling with people. Why every goddamn American feels a compulsion to buy at coffee at the same time as everyone else I wouldn't know. Had I known however, I would've come at an earlier time, or come to a different shop at least.

I had come to grab a coffee and complete some finance work- away from the stillness of my house. It embarrasses me to admit that I have left my work till late, I'd rather like to think of myself as a perfectionist.

I place my coat and files on a circular table and go to queue up to buy a drink. The barista lazily calls next, but when I move up to the counter, she immediately stands ram-rom straight and heavily throws on the charm.

"What can I get for you sweetie?" She drawls in a typical American accent. I notice the name badge pinned to her uniform. Anastasia. She's a relatively pretty girl. Looks around 24 with long black hair in front of her shoulders, not particularly hygienic but nice to look at I guess.

"Just a black coffee, single sugar please." I pull out a single galleon and leave it on the counter. I was pleasantly surprised to find out that the only difference between European and American currency was the price of certain items rather than the value of the coin itself. It made my whole life a lot easier when I first immigrated to the states.

Just as she rings the register to take out the change, I decline. "Nah you're alright, don't need the spare sickles" She gives a sickly-sweet smile and puts the change in her pocket. She must've mistaken it for a tip, but it doesn't make a difference whether the till or the barista gets the money, so I don't correct her.

She hands me my coffee, 'accidently' stroking my hand, I note the small engagement band on her wedding finger in the process. I politely thank her but wipe the hand she stroked on my trouser leg whilst walking away, half disgusted at the thought of her blatantly flirting with customers yet being committed to a man- Or woman? I'm not particularly judgemental these days.

* * *

 **[Hermione]**

 **23 / 03 / 2005**

Looking into the windows of Burleys, I can tell it's extremely crowded. "Had's, think we need to go to a different shop. This place is sprawling."

The girl looks offended at the suggestion "Are you kidding me? Burleys serve the best double mocha. I don't care if I have to queue for two hours, we're staying here."

"Fine."

The pair enter the café, Hadley heading off to a random direction to look for a table whilst Hermione walks over to the counter, knowing fully well Hadley would've found a way to get Hermione to pay for the drinks anyway.

A young-looking barista drags herself to the counter to ask for Hermione order, a dismal expression resting on her face. Anastasia, the barista, rudely stares at Hermione giving her the once over, evidently not impressed at what she sees. After what seems like an eternity, she asks Hermione for her order.

"One double chocolate mocha and an unsweetened Latte please"

The girl pulls off two cups from the stand and makes the two drinks. Roughly pushing the drinks in Hermiones hand, she practically grabs the galleon she left on the side to pay for the beverages and goes to her male colleague.

Looking for a person generally proves to be fairly difficult. Looking for a person is a crowded coffee shop is nearly impossible. Nonetheless I find her sitting next to a rather decent looking guy, even though I can only see the back of him, I can see that he has good bone structure. His hair is a bit light though, why anyone would bleach their hair like that I don't know. Rather than interrupting their 'date' I settle down on a chair. My seat is pretty much in Hadleys line of sight, and if she looked up for a moment, she would be able to see me. The Man however would not be able to see me, I don't exactly want the guy to think I'm staring and eavesdropping at the pair.

I can hear snippets of their conversation.

"So where do you work?" Hadley inquires.

"I own my own company, I just came here to do some of the financials in peace."

A hearty laugh escapes Hadleys throat. "I can leave you in peace if you would prefer?"

"Nah you're alright, if the company is good, I'm all for procrastination." He states. After a few seconds of silence, he speaks up again. "Why do you keep looking around? Expecting someone?"

Hadley shakes her head as if shes just awoken from a trance. "Just my friend, she went to grab us coffee about 10 minutes ago minutes ago."

"If she's been ten minutes, I doubt she's coming back. They serve drinks pretty quick." He points out.

Hearing this, I'm tempted to walk up to their table, but I'm still dubious of disrupting their conversation. I take a sip, of my latte, its cold. Well it's pointless giving Hadley her drink now so I remain seated.

The Man stands up whilst asking. "Want me to go get you another drink?"

"Sure." Hadley offers him a friendly smile. "A double chocolate mocha please."

The guy stands up and walks off in the direction of the counter. I take it as my chance to tell Hadley I'm leaving.

"Hadley?" I ask.

Lifting her head up, A look of recognition graces her face. "Herms, I've been wondering where you got to."

"Mmnn, looked like it." I roll my eyes.

"Hey hey hey, don't get snarky with me." She replies in good humor.

"I'll have to catch up with you later, Stay and chat with your fellow Blondie over here" I wink.

Standing up, I swiftly turn in a hurry to get out. Instead of walking straight as I had hoped, I was met with what felt like stone. Hell, this man is chiselled. A groan disrupts my thoughts and I realise I made him spill his hot coffee all over his white shirt.

"Shit."

* * *

 **So that's the first Chapter done :) Please R+R! Constructive criticism welcome. I did welcome hate comments, but now I'm highly regretting it lmao. Please try not to be too harsh, I chose this plot because personally I prefer bad situations that draw Hermione and Draco together. If you have a problem with it, just don't read :)**

 **On a happier note; if you did read and enjoy. THANKYOU!**

 **3371 words**


	2. Chapter T W O

**CHAPTER TWO**

 _Standing up, I swiftly turn in a hurry to get out. Instead of walking straight as I had hoped, I was met with what felt like stone. Hell, this man is chiselled. A groan disrupts my thoughts and I realise I made him spill hot coffee all over his white shirt._

" _Shit."_ A deep- and surprisingly British- voice grunts.

"Oh Merlin I am so sorry" Without even looking at the mans face I grab tissues from the nearest table and start viciously dabbing at his shirt.

The guy clasps his hand around my wrist in an effort to get me to stop poking at his shirt. "Seriously, just stop. You're making it fucking worse."

I look up at his face.

"Malfoy?!"

His silver eyes glass over before a look of recognition overtakes his features. "Oh crap. Granger?"

I use these split seconds to take in his appearance. Back in our Hogwarts days, I remember him to be decent looking, if you were willing to overlook his personality, and clearly, he's continued to grow into a handsome fellow. His once pointy features have chiselled out and he isn't horrid to look at, Particularly those silver eyes. His hair has darkened out too, evidently, he's had a haircut recently, leaving a few long-ish strands in his face. His clothing is still impeccable as ever, formal black trousers and a half-tucked in white shirt. He pushes his hair back before breaking me out of my reverie.

"If you're done gawking Granger, I'd like to bloody leave." His ability to remain stoic still holds I see.

"I'd like you to bloody leave as well, I'm not stopping you ferret." I retort.

Its looks as if though he is contemplating whether he should reply. Deciding against it, he disapparates on the spot.

"Rude bastard." I mutter to only myself.

Hadley must've heard me though because she comments. "Actually, he was polite to me."

I roll my eyes at her ignorance. "That's because he doesn't know you're a half-blood Hadley."

Shaking my head, I hold Hadleys arm and side-along to my apartment.

I had left my apartment in a mess. Actually, by most standards it's not that messy, but anything below perfection is unacceptable in my eyes.

Hadley shakes her head at the horrid appearance of my usually kept apartment.

"I know I've been harassing you to let loose a little, but this is bad. Even by my standards Hermione." Hadley walks around, picking up random objects. "I mean seriously-" Hadley picks up a piece of orange peel just lying on the table. "the bin is right there?"

Hermione walks over to Hadley, taking the orange peel and throws it in the bin. "I've been busy. Doing stuff. You know? But enough about me, how's New Zealand?"

At this, Hadley gives a dreamy sigh and sinks down onto the sofa. "Oh gods, it's great. I've rented my own flat because ministry accommodation is dismal, and honestly, I've been thinking of residing there permanently. I'm contracted to stay there for 10 months a year anyway, so I may as well live there."

Hermiones eyes go wide in realisation. "I know that look. You've met someone!"

Instead of answering, Hadley lifts up her left hand. Revealing a small but definitely expensive diamond.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED AND DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME?!"

"Thought I just did."

"Who and when?"

"You should know him. He went to Hogwarts. His name is Cormac Mclaggen, 4 months ago."

"Clingy Mclaggen? Gryffindor man whore? He lives in New Zealand now?"

"Yeah, he was also transferred. He works in the department for the liberation of magical creatures too."

Hermione lets out a breath of air. "So that's why you were so chummy with Malfoy. Makes bleeding sense."

Hadley giggles. "Why would that make sense? As far as I know, Cormac doesn't know Draco all too well."

For a moment Hermione looks confused. "Huh? Ohhhhh wait, Draco is Malfoy. For a moment it slipped my mind. And it should make sense, considering you're making a habit of becoming friendly with the most egotistical pricks I've ever had the misfortune of knowing."

Not knowing how to win the argument, the blushing bride-to-be looks down at her Rolex. "Oops, I'm really sorry to cut this short but I have so much to do, gotta meet up with the family whilst I'm back you know."

Hermione stands up, leading Hadley to the door. "Yeah I understand. I'll speak to you tomorrow yeah?"

"ill be round at 8;00am sharp. Be ready."

A few hours of going through a bunch of over-due Auror paperwork, Hermione decided to take a long rest and relaxation session. She was sitting on her sofa with an unattractive looking facemask and reading 'Pride and Prejudice' when a brown barn owl slammed into her window. A quick moment of panic arose as for a moment she thought it was the Weasley owl Errol. Dismissing her silly paranoia, she proceeds to open the window.

Two letters were attached to the brown tawny owl,

The first letter had a M.A.C.U.S.A seal. The second was just stuck on with Sellotape. "this one obviously came from Hadley." She speaks to no one. Opening the sellotaped envelope, Hermione immediately recognises it to be Hadleys handwriting.

 _Hermione,_

 _I'm ever so sorry, but I am going to have to cut this trip short. I've been 'requested' (more like politely demanded if you ask me) to return to the New Zealand congress due to a potential House-elves enslavement issue._

 _I'll see you when I can._

 _Hadley x_

Reaching for the spare block of parchment on table, Hermione quickly writes a swift reply and ties the letter to the owl.

The second letter is from Jack Portman.

 _H. Granger,_

 _I know its your day off, but you need to come into work right now, A problem has arisen in Muggle New York. I'll disclose more information upon your arrival at the main hall._

 _Head Auror_.

With that, I head off to the main hall.

And chapter 2 is finally complete.

I'M EXTREMELY SORRY, I KNOW IT'SBEEN AGES BUT I'VE JUST FINISHED YEAR 12. COURSEWORK DONE LADS SO NOW I CAN CONCENTRATE ON THIS 😊


End file.
